MEME WORLD
by envysparkler
Summary: Meme No.3: THE TEXT. IS. IRRITATING.  When it's NaCl-san's birthday, is it too much to ask for peace and quiet?  Of course, with the Inazuma Eleven cast - especially Burn - it is.  Also titled: The Adventures of Anti-Burn Nurse!
1. Chapter 1

NaCl: This meme was given by _Fudou_ but mine turns out different from hers.

Everyone: A LOT DIFFERENT!

Gazelle: I'm a girl in this one?

Disclaimer: This meme is submitted by _Fudou_.

* * *

><p><strong>MEME NO 1:<strong> How does a simple meme lead to half the characters in the hospital? Read and find out!

**Pick any 10 IE characters.**

1. Kiyama Hiroto

2. Kidou Yuuto

3. Aphrodi

4. Yagami Reina

5. Maquia

6. Gouenji

7. Gazelle (as a girl)

8. Fudou Akio

9. Kira Hitomiko

10. Zel

**1 (Hiroto) is on a holiday.**

Hiroto: Ahh this beach is nice isn't it?

NaCl: (already dead and gone to heaven)

Lil bro: She died because she actually got to see you in a swimsuit.

**2 (Kidou) survived an air crash.**

Haruna: Onii-chan! I thought...you...sniff...left…me…

Kidou: We will never be parted, Haruna.

NaCl: (storming in) Whose stupid idea was it to give the pilot booze?

Lil bro: (snickers) So it _was_ booze!

**3 (Aphrodi) called his/her mother.**

NaCl: Umm.

Lil bro: This is odd.

Aphrodi: (on the phone) Hey, Mom! Yes…I am conditioning my hair every day…no I didn't forget my shampoo…

NaCl & lil bro: (sweatdrop)

**4 (Reina) scored a goal!**

Midorikawa: Yay the orange team wins!

Reina: I beat Hiroto!

NaCl: I WANTED HIROTO-KUN TO WIN!

Lil bro: And victory goes to the orange team of Sun Garden when Yagami Reina scored the winning shot!

NaCl: You have to rub it in my face!

**5 (Maquia) is in the hospital!**

NaCl: This is why you shouldn't get into a shouting match with Burn.

Lil bro: Cause than it'll turn into a sparring match and as he's more powerful than you…

Maquia: …Maquia ends up in the hospital. Maquia gets it but he shouldn't have insulted Maquia!

Burn: You called me a TULIP-HEAD!

Maquia: And you called Maquia a PLATE-HEAD!

Burn: You're the one in the hospital.

Maquia: (dark aura) _Not_ _for long…not for long…_

**6 (Gouenji) is in a lift with you. **

Gouenji: Why are you in my apartment's elevator?

NaCl: I'm your little sister's new babysitter.

Gouenji: And why is your brother here?

NaCl: (rolls eyes) He said he wanted to give her s** education

Gouenji: (dark aura) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

_Five minutes later Writer-chan and Gouenji walk out of the lift._

_Somewhere else,_

Maquia: Oh look, Maquia has company!

Burn: (looks interested) What did you do, kid?

Lil bro: Gouenji hits a lot harder than onee-chan…

**7 (Gazelle) is reading a doujinshi. **

Gazelle: Hmm, I should ask Burn to get me this…

_In the part she is reading; there is a picture of a blue and white bikini with the caption: For those who like 'em cold!_

**8 (Fudou) is asking you out for dinner! **

NaCl: (sweatdrops) Fudou…

Fudou: CHE, JUST GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER ALREADY!

NaCl: But I have to take care of Yuuka-chan.

Fudou: Bring her along…

NaCl: Won't Gouenji get mad?

Fudou: He isn't here, is he?

**9 (Hitomiko) is spying on the dinner.**

Hitomiko: Fudou is eating out with a _girl_! With _two_ girls!

**10 (Zel) wants to join in!**

Zel: Writer-chan is hot! But how am I going to get her away from Fudou? (notices a little girl) Isn't that Gouenji's younger sister?

_One phone call and five minutes later, _

Zel: (slides into Fudou's vacant seat) Hey there, beautiful!

Hitomiko: (still watching) What is Zel doing there? That Writer-chan is a player!

_In another part of town,_

Lil bro: (interested) Whatcha do?

Fudou: (groaning) I took Yuuka out to dinner.

Maquia: (shocked) Yuuka-chan? Gouenji's younger sister? Maquia is shocked…

Burn: (smirks) You've got nerve, I'll give that to you…

**4 (Reina) x 6 (Gouenji)?**

NaCl: Gouenji-kun…Reina-chan…NO WAY!

**How about 7 (Gazelle) x 9 (Hitomiko)?**

NaCl: Gazelle and Hitomiko…THEY'RE SISTERS…IT'S INCEST AND YURI!

**1 (Hiroto) and 2 (Kidou) are watching a movie.**

Hiroto: (clearly bored) Why are we watching this?

Kidou: (watching intently) Shush…the penguins are about to jump!

Hiroto: (totally uninterested) WHY ARE WE WATCHING A STUPID DOCUMENTARY ABOUT BAKA PENGUINS!

Kidou: (dark aura) WHAT DID YOU SAY!

_In the hospital,_

Hiroto: (groans)

NaCl: HIROTO-KUN!

Fudou: (surprised) You too…

Hiroto: Kidou is surprisingly overprotective of his penguins.

Fudou: (smirks) Yeah, you should have seen his face when I suggested we do Emperor Eagle instead of making another Emperor Penguin…

**5 (Maquia) and 8 (Fudou) are moving! **

Doctor: (reading from a clipboard) Maquia-chan and Fudou-kun, your X-rays show that nothing is broken so we're moving you to a private room to recover.

Maquia: YAY! Maquia is happy!

Fudou: Che, are you sure nothing's broken? That Gouenji is really overprotective…

**3 (Aphrodi) is 7 (Gazelle)'s roommate!**

Aphrodi and Gazelle were made to share a room in the hotel where Fire Dragon was staying. That was a complete disaster, Chae-chan-soo thought, as he surveyed the demolished room and Gazelle and Aphrodi arguing about whose hairspray Gazelle was holding, each clutching their own bag of cosmetics protectively.

Aphrodi: I just wanted to style my hair!

Gazelle: Forget it girly boy!

Aphrodi: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

_Ten minutes later Burn is reunited with his teammates from Fire Dragon._

Doctor: I'm sorry to say but both of you girls have broken bones-

Aphrodi: I AM A BOY AND A FREAKING GOD!

Gazelle: See, I told you that you were a girly boy…

NaCl: (visiting Hiroto-kun) Why are so many people in the hospital?

Everyone: YOU'RE THE WRITER-CHAN, YOU TELL US!

**5 (Maquia) + 3 (Aphrodi) =? **

Plate-head plus girly boy leads to PLATE BOY. THE NEW RAIMON ELEVEN PLAYER, PLATE BOY HAS HIS VERY OWN HISSATSU… (drum roll) … GAIA KNOWS (_small print: according to all the rumors that are spreading, apparently Gaia knows a lot of things_)

**9 (Hitomiko) is hopping to school.**

Hitomiko: (hopping) Curse that Zel! Just because I saw him and Writer-chan doesn't mean that he had to glue my shoes together!

NaCl: Why don't you just take them off?

Hitomiko: Cause he glued my feet into my shoes… (trips and falls anime style)

_In the Inazuma General Hospital,_

Doctor: (reading from his clipboard) I'm afraid that you have to stay a bit longer as we need to develop a formula that will get rid of the superglue…

Burn, Gazelle and Hiroto: (shocked) ONEE-CHAN?

Hitomiko: (weakly) It was all Zel's fault.

Burn: (flames in his eyes) ZEL!

_Five minutes later, a certain white haired Epsilon player is laying unconscious on a hospital bed while a nurse lectures a certain red-haired Prominence captain on how to control his temper…_

**2 (Kidou) or 7 (Gazelle)?**

NaCl: DEFINITELY KIDOU!

Hiroto: After what he did to me…

NaCl: …

Lil bro: Ha! You _are_ more in love with Kidou than with Hiroto!

**10 (Zel) … I don't know what to do with you 10 (Zel).**

NaCl: _That's because he's passed out on a hospital bed._

**1 (Hiroto)'s favorite song would be?**

NaCl: RYUUSEI BOY! OF COURSE!

Hiroto: Just because I can do Ryuusei Blade doesn't mean that I am the Ryuusei Boy.

NaCl: Except for the fact that you TOTALLY ARE!

Hiroto: I give up.

**2 (Kidou) and 8 (Fudou) are lost!**

Kidou: …

Fudou: …

NaCl: (on the phone) HOW COULD YOU TWO GET LOST WHILE TRYING TO GET A SODA FROM THE VENDING MACHINE!

Kidou: (holding the phone away from his ear) We took a wrong turn…

Fudou: Many wrong turns…

Kidou: (trips)

Fudou: (tries to catch him)

_Five minutes later, back in the main room,_

Burn: Whatdya do this time?

Fudou: (leg in a cast) I tried to help Kidou…

Everyone: YOU…TRIED TO HELP…_KIDOU_!

Burn: That explains why you're in the hospital, but what happened to Kidou?

Kidou: (leg also in a cast) I tripped on my cape…

NaCl: I thought you were a genius, but you get lost on the way to the vending machine and then trip on your cape?

**4 (Reina) is 6 (Gouenji)'s best buddy!**

Reina: Hey Gouenji!

Gouenji: Aren't you Ulvida?

Reina: (dark aura) It's Yagami Reina…

Gouenji: Y-yes o-of course…

Reina: I'm your sister's new babysitter!

Gouenji: O-okay?

_After Reina succeeds in getting Yuuka to sleep, a feat that has been impossible since he had won the Football Frontier International, Reina becomes Gouenji's best friend. The friendship is short-lived as Reina fails to notice the cleverly concealed polish on the stairway while waving good-bye to Gouenji._

_In another part of Inazuma Town,_

NaCl: Why are so many people in the hospital? Did Gouenji do this?

Reina: (weakly) N-no, it was Yuuka-chan. _That girl is not as innocent as she seems…_

**6 (Gouenji) is bathing.**

Gouenji: (getting into the bath) That's two babysitters Yuuka has managed to get rid off in two hours. I need to find someone else until Fuku-san comes back.

_He is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice that he didn't set the temperature of the shower. He puts one leg in and turns on the shower…_

_Five minutes later,_

Doctor: I'm afraid your leg has third-degree burns.

Lil bro & Fudou: (smirks) SERVES YOU RIGHT!

**You caught 1 (Hiroto) and 5 (Maquia) holding hands!**

NaCl: …

Hiroto: …

Maquia: (excited) LOOK BURN!

Burn: (clearly disinterested) What?

Maquia: HIROTO IS TICKLISH IN HIS HANDS!

Burn: (suddenly excited) REALLY?

_Ten minutes later, a certain green-eyed, plate-head Epsilon midfielder is told to stay in her room and not come out while a nurse "accidentally" causes a leg injury to an aforementioned red-haired Prominence Captain…_

Gazelle: BURN!

Burn: (flames in his eyes) _I…am…going…to…kill someone…_

Nurse: Now, you know that you were harassing poor Hiroto-kun.

Burn: POOR!

Nurse: You really should grow up…

NaCl & Gazelle: THAT'S WHAT WE KEEP ON TELLING HIM!

**4 (Reina) loves 9 (Hitomiko)! **

NaCl: That's incest…

Lil bro: (cackling evilly) AND YURI!

NaCl: And yuri…

Hiroto: (shaking his head) Why am I surrounded by lovebirds?

NaCl: Reina-senpai…would you please get back into your own bed.

Reina: (to busy staring lovestruck at Hitomiko to notice)

NaCl: I GIVE UP! (stomps out of the room)

Lil bro: Someone's not in a good mood…

**Sorry 10 (Zel). You're not appearing much.**

NaCl: _I_ _don't think he minds…he's still passed out…_

**3 (Aphrodi) and 8 (Fudou) too!**

Fudou: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KIDOU, FOR GETTING LOST ON THE WAY TO THE VENDING MACHINE…

Aphrodi: (still arguing with Gazelle) THAT'S MY CONDITIONER, GIVE IT BACK!

NaCl: I don't think Aphrodi minds…but Fudou looks like he's ready to kill Kidou…

**Well then, what do you want to do to these three?**

NaCl: (lightbulb) They can go and give Zel nightmares…

Kidou: After he said that you were hot?

NaCl: …HE SAID THAT I WAS HOT?

Kidou: (raising his eyebrows) Is that a problem?

Lil bro: (mutters to Burn) This is why onee-chan doesn't have a boyfriend.

Burn: (nods understandingly) She can be pretty weird… (notices Writer-chan staring at him and gulps)…and pretty scary…

NaCl: BUT HE'S PLATE-HEAD'S BOYFRIEND! OMG, HE'S CHEATING ON HER!

Everyone: (looks at Zel still passed out) …

**Name a 3 (Aphrodi) x 7 (Gazelle) title and summary.**

Title: Cupid's Arrow

Summary: He was a boy mistaken for a girl…she was a girl mistaken for a boy…he was a god…she was an alien… Aphrodite watches the boy who stole her name and the ultra cool girl fighting amongst each other and smiles wickedly…all it takes is Cupid's arrow and even mortal enemies could fall in love…

NaCl: This actually sounds good!

Aphrodi & Gazelle: (groaning) Somebody shot me…

_A minute later, both are soaking wet and yelling at a certain red-haired Genesis captain and a tulip-headed Prominence captain with anger management issues who are each holding a water gun. This incident is so amusing even Reina and Hitomiko stop what they are doing and look over to the commotion…_

**It's done! How was it?**

NaCl: Umm, everyone ended up in the hospital...I don't think it went very well...

* * *

><p>NaCl: (sweatdrop)<p>

Burn: (furious) HOW CAN YOU MAKE ME BE IN THE HOSPITAL? I'M NOT ON THAT PATHETIC LIST OF YOURS ANYWAY!

NaCl: I'm going to write the story on Gazelle/Aphrodi, it sounds interesting...

Aphrodi & Gazelle: (dark aura) WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU WRITER-CHAN!

Hiroto & Burn: (stops them) No, we want to see this...


	2. Chapter 2

NaCl: ME UPDATE!

Lil bro: Me wanna go on my account...

Kidou: ME WANT YOU TO NEVER WRITE A IE FIC AGAIN!

Fudou: (comes in) Kidou, why are you acting like you don't know English?

Kidou: B-but Writer-chan was doing it..

Fudou: Everyone knows that Writer-chan is mentally insane...

Disclaimer: I don't own IE, and this meme was given by _lunatarimoon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Meme No. 2: <strong>

_Certain upload sites, espcially one whose motto is 'Broadcast Yourself' should not be used for blackmail purposes as the Inazuma Eleven cast finds out to their dismay..._

**Pick ten of your favorite IE characters:**

1. Kiyama Hiroto

2. Fudou Akio

3. Sakuma Jirou

4. Aphrodi

5. Kidou Yuuto

6. Otonashi Haruna

7. Yagami Reina

8. Burn

9. Gazelle (as a girl)

10. Kazemaru Ichirouta

**5 (Kidou) shows up with flowers**

NaCl: Kidou-kun?

Kidou: (hands her roses) These are for you Writer-chan!

NaCl: (takes them and smirks at Kidou) Nice try, Kidou-kun, but I'm still continuing with the Fudou/Haruna fic…

Kidou: Fine, bribery didn't work…now it's time for blackmail…

_Five minutes later, on a certain website… _

NaCl: (watches the video of her kissing Hiroto-kun) KIDOU YUUTO!

Lil bro: Nice, Kidou…the look on onee-chan's face is priceless…

**3 (Sakuma) and 9 (Gazelle) are eating ice-cream while 1 (Hiroto) and 4 (Aphrodi) are spying. Role play this.**

Sakuma: Thanks for coming here with me Gazelle.

Gazelle: (blushes) N-no problem, Jirou-kun…

NaCl: (comes in the ice cream shop) Hey Sakuma! (notices Gazelle) WHY ARE YOU FRATENIZING WITH THE ENEMY!

Sakuma: Sh-she's not the enemy…

NaCl: She's on Fire Dragon! (notices Sakuma and Gazelle's love-struck faces) Oh…well I'll give you two some privacy…

_Writer-chan walks outside…_

NaCl: Are you getting this?

Aphrodi: (Haruna's video camera in his hand) Oh yes, this is too good to miss…blackmail, here I come!

Lil bro: Sakuma is a dead man…

Hiroto: (typing something) Finally, sweet revenge, Burn is going to suicide when he sees this…

_An hour later, _

Gazelle: (comes back to practice)

Burn: (shaking with anger) Gazelle, do you have any idea how a certain video of you kissing Sakuma ended up on Youtube?

Gazelle: Um…how should I put this?

_Ten minutes later, _

Anti-Burn Nurse: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LOSE YOUR TEMPER, YOUNG MAN!

Gazelle: You shouldn't shout in the hospital…

Sakuma: Please…my head already feels like its on fire…

Burn: (grins evilly) That, my friend, is the power of an Atomic Flare…

**10 (Kazemaru) called you.**

Kazemaru: (dialing….waiting) Why isn't Writer-chan picking up? I need to tell her about what happened to Sakuma!

**6 (Fudou) picks up.**

Fudou: (picks up) Hello?

Kazemaru: Eh? Fudou? What are you doing on Writer-chan's phone?

Fudou: Writer-chan's phone? That explains the, uh, suggestive pictures of a certain redhead…

Kazemaru: …

NaCl: (comes in) Fudou? What are you doing with my phone?

Fudou: (types furiously and then gives the phone back to Writer-chan) It's too late, baby, those pictures of Hiroto have already been sent to him…

NaCl: (turns red) FUDOU AKIO!

**4 (Aphrodi), 7 (Yagami) and 8 (Burn) are going out. Role play this.**

NaCl: A threesome?

Lil bro: All three of them can't stand each other…

Yagami: (yelling at Burn) You son of a b****! How dare you try to make a pass at me? I'm so telling Gazelle!

Aphrodi: (yelling at Burn) Where in the world did you put my conditioner, you f****** bastard!

Burn: (notices Writer-chan) Writer-chan, help! Before these two kill me!

**2 (Fudou), what should I do with you?**

Fudou: (puppy dog eyes) Finish the me/Haruna fic?

NaCl: (doesn't listen to him, busy typing something)

Fudou: (looks at the screen) Hey, is that the fic? (face turns pale) You didn't…

NaCl: (clicks upload) I just did…

_One hour later,_

Fudou: (trying to read instructions)

NaCl: (looks at him) You baka, you forgot to bring the engine!

Fudou: (throws the instructions at her) AND JUST WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND A WORKING ROCKET ENGINE!

NaCl: …

Fudou: If you hadn't posted that video of me and Haruna…

NaCl: That, my dear Akio-kun, is called revenge…

**9 (Gazelle)'s sad. You should comfort him/her.**

Gazelle: (crying)…sniff…

NaCl: …

Burn: I said I'm sorry…

Gazelle: (crying)…sniff…

NaCl: …

Lil bro: Nice…I can't believe you actually called her a s**-toy…and kicked an Atomic Flare in her face…

NaCl: (gingerly patting Gazelle) I'm sorry…but you always have Jirou-kun!

**10 (Kazemaru) lost his phone.**

Kazemaru: (searching) Where is my goddamn phone! I need to send the pictures of Hiroto on Writer-chan's phone to Midorikawa…

**You caught 2 (Fudou) and 6 (Haruna) having s**.**

NaCl: (opens door) Hey guys, practice is starting! Better… (notices Haruna's and Fudou's position and their clothes, _or more accurately their lack of_ _clothes_)…come…quick…

Fudou & Haruna: (quickly separate and put their clothes back on)

NaCl: I'm guessing you don't want me to tell this to Kidou…

**In 7 (Yagami)'s room!**

_Outside, a certain blue haired Genesis player is listening in…_

Yagami: That video camera should have captured most of the action…Youtube here I come!

_One hour later,_

Anti-Burn Nurse: …What is it with all you soccer players and the ability to not keep your temper?

Kidou: …

Fudou: YAGAMI REINA, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Haruna: Actually it's Writer-chan's fault…

**You accidentally kiss 3 (Sakuma).**

Gazelle: SAKUMA!

NaCl: How in the world did you 'accidentally' kiss me? You're in the hospital for Pete's sake!

Lil bro: (holding a video camera) Ushi ushi ushi…

Kogure: THOSE ARE MY LINES!

**6 (Haruna) and 10 (Kazemaru) are keeping away from you. Why?**

Kazemaru: Writer-chan is a pervert…those pictures scarred me for life…no way am I going near her again…

Haruna: If I avoid her…she won't take any embarrassing pictures of me and Akio-kun…and Kidou wouldn't have the need to kill him…

**6 is reading and suddenly heard the word "darling"**

Fudou: (reading a magazine) Huh, did you call me darling?

Kidou: (sitting near the bed) WHAT? NO!

Fudou: But there's nobody else here…

Kogure: (holding a video camera and a sound imitator) Now to send this to Haruna…ushi ushi ushi…

**9 (Gazelle) is celebrating his/her birthday. What will you give to him/her?**

NaCl: Happy birthday, Gazelle-chan!

Lil bro: … (notices Writer-chan's glare)…Whatever…happy birthday, Gazelle-senpai…

Gazelle: Um…thanks…I think…

NaCl: (holds up a gift wrapped box) I have a present for you!

Gazelle: (tears open the wrapping paper…and bursts out laughing)

Everyone else: (turns to Gazelle to find out why she is laughing so hard)

Gazelle: (laughing so hard that she's crying) OMG, thank you, Writer-chan!

Lil bro: I helped…

NaCl: Yeah, but nobody cares about you…

Burn: (comes over to see why Gazelle looks like she's having a seizure) Why are you laughing so much, Gazelle?

Gazelle: (trying not to choke) He-here… (hands him Writer-chan's present)

_As soon as Burn looks at it, his face turns into a very interesting movie. First it's curiosity…then it turns pale with shock…then red with embarrassment…finally it turns purple with rage…_

Burn: WRITER-CHAN!

NaCl: (innocently looking) What?

Burn: YOU…YOU GAVE HER THIS VIDEO OF ME AND REAN!

Rean: (hears her name being called and comes) Um…(looks from Gazelle, almost blue with trying to stop laughing, to lil bro, who has a look of amusement and glee, to Burn, furious and embarrassed at the same time, to Writer-chan's too innocent look)…is there a problem?

Burn: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, WRITER-CHAN!

_The next moment, a certain red-haired soccer player with anger management problems is lying on the floor, unconscious, while a nurse with a shirt that depicts the aforementioned soccer player's face with a big cross through it, is standing over him, brandishing a club…_

NaCl: Thanks, Anti-Burn nurse!

Anti-Burn Nurse: No problem, dearie… (takes out her cell phone and dials 911)...hello, doctor?...Yes, we have another patient for the Inazuma ward…

**4 (Aphrodi) went on internet and saw something which made him/her blush.**

_On a broadcasting site that we all know to well,_

Aphrodi: (watching a video) Oh…my…god…I never knew Writer-chan was so…

NaCl: (comes in) Whatcha watching?

Aphrodi: (tries to cover the screen) N-nothing…

NaCl: (sees the video through a gap) Oh…no… (sees the username; _Midorikawa237_)…someone is going to be murdered tonight…

_In another part of town,_

NaCl: (chasing) YOU F****** SON OF A B****! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO OF ME AND HIROTO!

Midorikawa: (running away) I never knew that video existed! I didn't know you two did _it_!

Kogure: (hiding in a nearby bush) Ushi ushi ushi…

**Are there any 5 (Kidou) x 7 (Yagami) fics?**

NaCl: No…it's a crack pairing…

**Do you want to date 2 (Fudou)?**

NaCl: He's kinda hot…

Fudou: KIND OF?

NaCl: But the perfect couple is with Haruna…

Fudou: …

NaCl: And there's the added risk of Kidou finding out that my boyfriend broke his sister's heart…

Fudou: …

NaCl: And there is the fact that you are in THE HOSPITAL and not in any position to take someone on a date…

**Type a summary for 3 (Sakuma) x 4 (Aphrodi).**

NaCl: Umm…okay this is really lame…

Summary: _Both of them had been used by the same evil man to accomplish his horrendous deeds against their beloved sport…both had been cast aside after they were useless…one had used the aqua of the gods, the other, the Aliea rock. Now Aphrodi and Sakuma must comfort each other…as they watch the final battle of Aliea Academy…_

**Is 7 (Yagami) a gay/lesbian? What made you say that?**

NaCl: …

Lil bro: SHE'S GAY!

NaCl: SHUT UP, YOU BAKA! (hits him on the head with a book) SHE IS A GIRL, SHE CAN'T BE GAY! But she is a lesbo…remember last chapter…Reina/Hitomiko…

Lil bro: She can be gay and lesbian at the same time…Justin Beiber is a classic example…he acts like a girl, so he's gay…but he's dating Selena Gomez, so he's lesbian…

NaCl: I don't know why Selena Gomez went for him, out of all the hot guys she could have picked…

**10 (Kazemaru) accidentally hit you.**

NaCl: ACCIDENTALLY? IS THAT THE ONLY EXCUSE YOU HAVE AFTER KICKING HURRICANE IN MY FACE!

Kazemaru: (slowly backing away) Calm down, Writer-chan…

Anti-Burn Nurse: (pops out of nowhere) …Writers also have a problem keeping their tempers in check…

NaCl: I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM, OLD LADY; I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH PEOPLE WHO KICK SOCCER BALLS IN MY FACE!

Lil bro: She doesn't have an anger management problem…she has multiple personality disorder…onee-chan's devil half is talking right now…

**1 (Hiroto) got 6 (Haruna) pregnant.**

NaCl: YOU WHAT?

Kidou: YOU WHAT?

Fudou: YOU WHAT?

Lil bro: I admire your courage, Hiroto-senpai…

NaCl, Kidou & Fudou: YOU GOT HARUNA PREGNANT?

Hiroto: Uh…I can explain…

Kidou: I don't even want to hear it, you got MY SISTER PREGNANT!

Fudou: MY GIRLFRIEND!

NaCl: I though you were better than this, Hero-kun…

Kidou & Fudou: (advancing on Hiroto with death glares)

Lil bro: (takes out his cell phone, calls 911) Hello, doctor? …I'm afraid you have another would-be patient…yes, it's another anger management issue…hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…especially if she's a fangirl…and there's the overprotective older brother and the jealous boyfriend…

**8 (Burn) and 9 (Gazelle) are getting married.**

NaCl: AWW! PERFECT COUPLE!

Burn & Gazelle: ...

Midorikawa: I'll be the priest!

NaCl: (dark aura) What are you doing here, you pervert...

Midorikawa: I DIDN'T UPLOAD THAT VIDEO OF YOU! THAT WAS BURN!

NaCl: Burn? (notices Burn trying to slink away) BURN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR UPLOADING THAT VIDEO OF ME AND HIROTO!

Burn: Why does everyone hate me? (runs away from Writer-chan)

NaCl: (chases him)

Gazelle: HE LEFT ME AT THE ALTAR, THAT BASTARD!

Sakuma: (appears out of nowhere wearing a tux and holding white roses) Don't worry, my Gazelle-chan, I'll take his place...

Gazelle: (blushes) J-Jirou-kun...

Desarm: I'LL BE THE PRIEST! Wait, Sakuma aren't you supposed to be in the hospital...

Sakuma: ...

NaCl: (sees Sakuma and runs toward him holding a stick) JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE DISGUISED AS SAKUMA DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T KILL YOU, BURN!

_Moral: Gazelle and Burn are not meant to be together no matter what the most devoted fangirl tells you._

**3 (Sakuma) suddenly confessed about his love for you! **

Sakuma: (talking in his sleep) ...Writer-chan...I love...you...

Gazelle: (bursts into tears)

NaCl: (too busy chasing Burn to care)

**But 5 (Kidou) is your boyfriend.**

Kidou: WHAT THE HELL? I'm SOO not her boyfriend...SHE PAIRED MY LITTLE SISTER UP WITH FUDOU! AND SHE HAS SUGGESTIVE THOUGHTS OF HIROTO! SHE IS SOO NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

NaCl: ...I don't want to be with this over-reactioner...and Fudou/Haruna hater...

**1 (Hiroto)'s not appearing anymore.**

NaCl: That's because me, Kidou and Fudou beat him up...

Midorikawa: AFTER he had...(notices Writer-chan's dark aura) ...never mind..

Kidou: HE GOT MY LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT! WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?

Fudou: MY GIRLFRIEND!

**1 (Hiroto) x 8 (Burn) or 7 (Yagami) x 8 (Burn)?**

NaCl: Actually HirotoxYagami would be nice...but I guess 7x8...

**What title should a 2 (Fudou) x 6 (Haruna) story be?**

NaCl: OVERPROTECTIVE!

**Well, that's about it! Give yourself and 10 (Kazemaru) a BIG hug.**

Kazemaru: Do I have to?

NaCl: (hugs him) Bye, guys! Ciao till next chappie!

IE Cast: Oh, joy...

* * *

><p>NaCl: It's finally finished...<p>

Lil bro: NOW will you let me check my account?

Kidou: You have an account?

NaCl: I just made him one...

Kidou: I see...

ANYWAY, REVIEW PEEPS! _**R&R**_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Meme Three:**

_When it's a certain Writer-chan's birthday, the text is really irritating, when all NaCl wants to do is have a good time...what will happen when the peace is disrupted by the Inazuma Eleven?_

**Pick 10 characters from an anime and answer the questions below.**

1. Desuta

2. Kiyama Hiroto

3. Kidou Yuuto

4. Aphrodi

5. Fudou Akio

6. Otonashi Haruna

7. Burn

8. Gazel

9. Yagami Reina

10. Gouenji Shuuya

**1 (Desuta) woke you up in the middle of the night.**

NaCl: (wakes up) Uhh…(sees shadowy figure at the end of the bed and screams) AHH! 911! POLICE!

Shadowy figure: (turns on the lights) It's me! Desuta!

NaCl: (dark aura) What…the…hell…are…you…doing…here…at…MIDNIGHT? GOD, GET SOME SLEEP!

Desuta: It's the demon lord actually, not god…and I don't need sleep…

_Somewhere else…_

Aphrodi: (sleeping, sneezes)

_Writer-chan's room…_

Lil bro: (bursts in, brandishing a…Pokémon plush toy?) WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? WHY? HOW?

NaCl & Desuta: (stare at him)

Desuta: Scooby Doo pajamas? Pikachu plushie?

NaCl: I'm touched by your brotherly feelings but GO BACK TO SLEEP! (turns to Desuta) AND YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AT MIDNIGHT?

Desuta: (holds out a gift wrapped item) I got you a present! Happy birthday!

NaCl: (trying to contain her temper) I'm touched by the present, but maybe, you couldn't have woken me up at midnight…that too in the middle of a wonderful dream I was having about Hiroto and he said that…(goes on about her dream in a dreamy voice)

Lil bro & Desuta: (look at each other) I'm so outta here!

**2 (Hiroto) asked you to go out with him.**

NaCl: (grumpily comes down the stairs)

NaCl's mom: Happy Birthday! …You look tired…

NaCl: I AM tired…(looks pointedly at lil bro)

NaCl's mom: Well, you have a guest!

NaCl: Guest? (sees Hiroto) Hero-kun!

Hiroto: (stands up) Maybe we should…you know…go outside?

NaCl: (confused) Umm…sure…(goes outside)

Hiroto: (pacing) Umm…happy birthday, NaCl-chan…and I wanted to ask you something…umm…will you come with me to Nanami for lunch?

NaCl: Ar-arigato…wait, Nanami? That five-star restaurant? Like on a date?

Hiroto: Yes, yes…and uh…yes…

NaCl: (hugs him) OMG, Hero-kun! This is the best birthday gift ever! I love you!

Hiroto: I…uh…love you too.

**3 (Kidou) walked into the bathroom while you're showering.**

NaCl: (showering, hums Ryuusei Blade)

Kidou: (comes in) AHH! (rushes out)

NaCl: KIDOU YUUTO, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!

Kidou: And all I wanted to do was give her a b-day gift…

NaCl: YOU F****** PERVERT!

**4 (Aphrodi) announced she/he's going to marry 9 (Reina) tomorrow.**

NaCl: Uh…sure…like that's gonna happen…

Hiroto: NaCl-chan! Did you see the pictures from Aphrodi's and Reina's engagement?

NaCl: Clearly I was wrong…

**5 (Haruna) cooked you dinner.**

NaCl: Thanks, Haruna-chan! That was a great birthday present!

Haruna: You liked my onigiri?

NaCl: Of course, you're an awesome cook! I envy Fudou…

Kidou: (dark aura) Why?

NaCl: He is her boyfriend after all! (notices Kidou's murderous look) Hey! No killing on my birthday!

**6 (Fudou) was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping.**

NaCl: Fudou-kun, thanks for taking me to the beach!

Fudou: …

NaCl: Fudou? (sees him sleeping) Ooh, time for some fun, Ushishishi!

_An hour later, _

Fudou: (wakes up) Huh, Writer-chan? (sees himself covered with sand) WRITER-CHAN! IF IT WASN'T YOUR BIRTHDAY, I WOULD COME AFTER YOU AND MURDER YOU!

**7 (Burn) suddenly confessed to be part of your family.**

Burn: Writer-chan?

NaCl: What is it Burn? Did you get me a present?

Burn: Um…sure…well, I was looking through my family tree…and I discovered something odd…

NaCl: What?

Burn: Um…I'm your twin brother…

NaCl: WHAT?

_Five minutes later, _

NaCl: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!

NaCl's mom: Calm down dear, your father agreed that it was for the best we gave up Haruya…

NaCl: You don't have to give me all that crap, I know about the birds and the bees…

Lil bro: What birds and bees?

NaCl: Why am I surrounded by bakas?

**8 (Gazel) got into the hospital somehow.**

NaCl: (glares) That's what you get for suggesting…that!

Gazel: I SAID I WAS SORRY! I WILL NEVER THINK THOSE THOUGHTS ABOUT YOU AND HIROTO!

Anti-Burn Nurse: (comes in) Oh, dear, what is it now?

**9 (Reina) made fun of your friends.**

NaCl: (dark aura) She…WHAT?

Juice: YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME, YOU B****! TAKE THAT! (swipes with her nails)

Reina: (scratches all over face) AHH!

NaCl: Sweet revenge~

**10 (Gouenji) ignored you all the time.**

NaCl: WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?

Lil bro: Onee-chan, calm down…

NaCl: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY YOU BAKA TEXT! AND YOU DARE SUGGEST…! HIROTO IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!

Lil bro: (sarcastic) Oh, really…

NaCl: (dark aura) I will pay you to shut up…

Lil bro: How much?

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 3 (Kidou) do?**

Kidou: Let them, as if I care, if she dies, she can't finish her fics…

NaCl: If I can't finish, you won't be able to murder Fudou…

Kidou: I hate it when you use logic like that… (picks up a soccer ball) EMPEROR PENGUIN X! (serial killers die)

NaCl: Thanks, Kidou-kun! (hugs him) I didn't die on my birthday!

Kidou: (mutters) What a pity…

**You're on a vacation with 2 (Hiroto) and manage to break your leg. What does 2 (Hiroto) do?**

NaCl: AHH!

Hiroto: Oh, no, darling, let me fix that~ (starts bandaging her leg)

NaCl: Oww…

Hiroto: Okay, come on sweetheart, let's go to the hospital~ (picks her up bridal style)

NaCl: I think I've died and gone to heaven…

**It's your birthday. What will 3 (Kidou) give you?**

Kidou: Why should I give her anything?

NaCl: Bu…but its my birthday…(bursts into tears)

Kidou: (senses dark aura and looks behind him) Uh, here Writer-chan, a blue penguin plushie…

NaCl: (stops crying) YAY! PWENGIN~~

Hiroto: (behind Writer-chan, one hand cutting across his neck with a dark aura)

Kidou: Phew…

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 (Aphrodi) do?**

Aphrodi: I AM A GOD! I CAN CONTROL THE FIRE! IT MUST BEND ITS WILL TO ME! I CAN –

NaCl: Hurry up and stop it already!

Aphrodi: (glares at her) Have I mentioned how annoying you are? (raises his hand) HEAVEN'S TIME!

_The scenario freezes as Aphrodi goes over to a statue like Writer-chan and picks her up, walking out of the burning building, then snaps his fingers,_

Hiroto: (dark aura) Why were you carrying my girlfriend?

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10 (Gouenji) do?**

NaCl: HAHAHAHA!

Gouenji: Tch, this woman is getting on my nerves…(spots a soccer ball) I have an idea…BAKUNETSU STORM!

NaCl: Oww…

Hiroto: (murderous) YOU FLAME BAKA, YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON MY PRECIOUS DARLING'S HEAD!

_Five minutes later, _

Anti-Burn Nurse: Do all you soccer players have issues with your temper? Or is it just Inazuma Japan…

**1 (Desuta) is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

NaCl: BECAUSE HE APPEARS AT MIDNIGHT AND TOTALLY FREAKS ME OUT!

**3 (Kidou) tells you about his deeply hidden love for 9 (Reina). Your reaction?**

NaCl: Ha! I knew you like Ulvida! Ever since you went easy on her in the match against Genesis…

Reina: You went easy on me?

Kidou: …

**You're dating 2 (Hiroto) and introduce him to your parents. Will they get along?**

NaCl's mom: YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

NaCl: Oh, come on, you guys had Haruya-kun and I can't even date?

Hiroto: Um, if I may say a word…I will always love her and I'll never harm her…

NaCl's mom: Oh, then its fine…

NaCl: OMG, MOM! YOU ARE FORTY! YOU SHOULD NOT BE ATTRACTED TO TEENAGE GUYS! ESPECIALLY MY BOYFRIEND!

**Will 5 (Haruna) and 6 (Fudou) ever kiss?**

NaCl: This is a stupid question… You baka text, can't you ask valid questions?

Kidou: If he kisses my sister, I am going to murder him…

NaCl: You should obviously not read further down, then…

**You had a haircut and 7 (Burn) can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

NaCl: (thinking) _Why is he looking at me? My hair does so not look like a tulip; I was going for an imitation of Hiroto's neko-mini haircut…_

**8 (Gazel) thinks he'll/she'll never get a girlfriend/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?**

NaCl: Don't worry, Gazel-chan, you'll always have Burn-kun!

Gazel: WHAT? I AM NOT GAY! THAT TOO WITH YOUR TWIN BROTHER!

**10 (Gouenji) wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he stay?**

NaCl: Considering his personality, my hypothesis is one minute…let's prove it!

_Gouenji goes into Chuck E' Cheeses…_

NaCl: (looks at watch) I'm counting…

_Suddenly an unknown voice yells from inside…_

Unknown: GOUENJI! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KICK SOCCER BALLS AT CUSTOMERS!

_One minute later, on the dot, _

Gouenji: (comes out) I got fired…

NaCl: HA! I WAS SOO RIGHT!

**5 (Haruna) comes in and tells you she's pregnant from 6 (Fudou).**

Kidou: WHAT IN HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?

Haruna: I'm pregnant with Akio-kun's baby…

NaCl: What happened to Hero-kun's baby?

Hiroto: There never was one, the text told me to lie to you…

NaCl: (hugs him) So you were saving yourself for me? Thanks, sweetie!

Kidou: I AM SO GOING TO MURDER YOU, FUDOU!

NaCl: (dark aura) Oi, what did I say about murdering on my birthday?

**4 (Aphrodi) and 7 (Burn) compete on DDR. Who wins?**

NaCl: …

Aphrodi: HA! TAKE THAT! THE POWER OF GOD PREVAI- (the screen says game over)

Burn: HA! TAKE THAT! THE POWER OF GENESIS PREVAI- (the screen says game over on his side also)

NaCl: They both don't know how to dance. Me, on the other hand…

_Five minutes later…_

TV: You have passed expert level with a score of AA!

NaCl: (one hand on her hip) Skill…

**5 (Haruna) is having a birthday party and he/she picks a theme. What is it?**

NaCl: Thank you for having a surprise party for me but…

Lil bro: (sniggers) Oh my god, this is hilarious!

Haruna: (innocent look) Don't you like the decorations?

Kidou: As soon as the clock strikes twelve, I am hunting Fudou down…

Fudou: Um, when did you get so many pictures of me?

Hiroto: (dark aura) NaCl-chan, why does your birthday party have a Fudou theme?

**6 (Fudou) and 1 (Desuta) have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?**

Fudou: I need your help.

Desuta: What for?

Fudou: You kidnapped Haruna before right?

Desuta: (suspicious) I am not helping you do something illegal, she's already pregnant…

Fudou: NO! IT'S NOT THAT! MAKE KIDOU GET INTO THE HOSPITAL, PLEASE!

Kidou: (overhears) What was that, mohawk?

**8 (Gazel) buys a computer. What is the first thing he/she does on it?**

NaCl: Isn't it obvious? He'll put a revealing picture of Burn as the wallpaper!

Gazel: (blushes) N-NO!

NaCl: (turns the computer: on the screen is a picture of Burn in his boxers)

**Over! Give 1 (Desuta) a big hug!**

NaCl: Do I have to?

Desuta: Smile for the cameras, sweetie?

Hiroto: (dark aura) Get your hands off my girlfriend…

Desuta: I'm sorry but the text says I have to hug her!

Hiroto: I could care less about what the text says, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!

Text: Now, now, Hiroto, don't be so possessive, it's just a hug…

Hiroto: I'll show you just a hug…

_Five minutes later…_

Anti-Burn Nurse: Why do I have to be stuck with you bunch of mentally-retarded freaks?

Desuta: I've been asking myself the same question…

Text: I get how you feel…


End file.
